Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}7 & 1 & 9 \\ 0 & 5 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}7 & 0 \\ 1 & 5 \\ 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$